The Chosen Path
by ElementalKitty
Summary: Anakin and his twin sister are slaves of Gardulla the hutt when QuiGon finds them. QuiGon doesn't die. Episode 1 to 3 AU. No AniPadme romance. Not Slash!


**A/N:** This is my first Star Wars fanfic. So please be nice, and no flames. I don't really like the way the movies go. So this is my version. Enjoy! Oh, does anyone know where I could go to get a beta?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Except Kendrix and Heck. Everything else belongs to George Lucas.

Italics is when they're speaking huttese

**Chapter 1: A lesson in loss**

Anakin Skywalker sat outside a cantina in Mos Espa out in the heat of the blaring twin suns of Tatooine. Bitter tears stung his eyes as he sat there impatiently waiting for his turn to speak with the owner. How could Gardulla sell his mother but keep him and his sister, it wasn't fair. Just when he felt he wouldn't be able to hold the tears back any longer, a young girl came out and motioned for him to follow her.

She led him into the cantina through a backdoor. It led to an underground chamber, that Anakin knew the owner used for his less than legal business. Although mostly everything was allowed on Tatooine. That business was the reason Anakin was there. The owner, a rather large rodian called Meeko Amar, had a prominent bet keeping business under his cantina. Anakin's job was to place a bet on the upcoming Boonta Eve podrace for his master. Gardulla was betting on Sebulba to win without even knowing who the other racers were.

Anakin was entering the race himself, with his custom built podracer. But of course his master didn't think a racer built by a nine year old slave would even run. Let alone win. Gardulla had already made a fortune by betting against him. It was going to be different this time. Anakin could feel it. Kendrix felt it too. She had told him so. They had both dreamt that something lifealtering was going to happen because of the podrace. Something good. But right then Anakins thoughts were on his mother. Gardulla had sold her to a toydarian junk dealer named Watto just the day before. She had kept Anakin and his sister because she claimed they were 'pretty little things'. In a couple of standard years they'd make good 'entertainment' for her guests. The twins were terrified of what life in the compound would be like without their mother. Anakin didn't even want to think about their ultimate fate. So he quickly went back to the compound and went to find Kendrix so they could get to the kitchen. Another day of torturous work under the demonic head of kitchen staff, Heck Mazir. Or as the slaves were required to call him, Chief Mazir.

"Ani what took you so long. We have to go to the kitchen now" said Kendrix grabbing Anakin by the arm.

"I was running an errand for her greatness, Kix" said Anakin putting great emphasis on 'her greatness'. "You didn't have to wait for me Kix."

"I didn't want to go alone. No one else to go with now that mom's gone."

"Let's go then" replied Anakin rubbing his stinging eyes.

"_You two are lucky. Ya got two minutes ter spare_" said Chief Mazir.

"_We didn't want to get in trouble_" stated Kendrix truthfully.

"_Ya sure cut it close fer all yer not wantin' ter get in trouble_".

"_Sorry Chief, it won't happen again_" responded Anakin automatically.

"_Yer not in trouble yet Ani. But ya better get to work right now or ya'll be sorry_".

"_We'll start on the dishes right now Chief_". With that said the twins started their work for the day.

For all of his yelling and snide comments and working the slaves to their maximum. Heck Mazir wasn't a bad guy. The slaves called Mazir demonic when alone, but he was at least half way decent. In fact Anakin and Kendrix liked him thoroughly. The crimson twi'lek never beat any slave unless they deserved it. Which was the reason the twins befriended him. Unfortunately they had no other friends. Mazir was sympathetic.

"Hey Kix, are ya gonna help me work on the podracer after work" asked Anakin.

"Okay, but only if we can stop when it gets dark" answered Kendrix.

"Deal. It does get kinda cold. Not to mention hard to see".

"Ani".

"Yeah Kix".

"Do you think Mom's alright. I mean do you think he might not beat her so much".

"I don't know, but I hope so".

"Do you think she misses us as much as we miss her" asked Kendrix wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I know she does" answered Anakin confidently. "I also know that we're goin' to see her again someday".

"I sure hope so".


End file.
